If You Can't Stand The Heat
by Jessamyn
Summary: First in the 'Glimpse' series. Faith and Dawn, in the kitchen.


Title: If You Can't Stand The Heat (Get Out Of The Kitchen)  
Author: Jessamyn  
Rating: PG-13, for suggestiveness.  
Summary: Faith and Dawn, in the kitchen.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Those belong to Joss and the people   
in his entourage. Long live the king of cretins!  
Notes: If someone actually wants this froof just let me know. Eventually I   
hope to see an F/D site out there somewhere though (*hint hint* to all you   
html experienced people =oP)  
Note2: This has been spell checked but not really beta'd.  
*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*>*><*>  
  
One, two, three... up, yeah there goes the fourth. Faith smirked at Dawn from   
across the counter as the eggs whirled in the air above her, kept in place   
there by a few careful flicks of her wrists.  
  
Dawn chuckled a little, measuring out the flour into a bowl, but said anyway   
"Come on Faith, I need those."   
  
With an exercise in Slayer's precision she managed to crack each egg into the   
bowl while keeping the others going in the air. For some reason she always   
ended up showing off for the littlest Summers, which was admittedly hard to   
do because of the Buffy-factor. "See, piece of cake..."  
  
"That's what I'm hoping," Dawn said with a return grin, mixing in the eggs   
with the rest of the ingredients. She looked down at the concoction and made   
a face at all the lumps. "Okay I knew high school was torture but what   
sadistic freak thought making cake from scratch was a good idea?" Dawn asked   
with a groan. Normally she loved Home Ec. but this, this was cruel and   
unusual punishment.  
  
Taking the bowl from the other girl Faith stirred the bowl for her. "I still   
can't believe you're about to graduate," sighed Faith. She'd missed so much   
over the years. But if you're gonna do the crime, you gotta do the time. And   
Time had definitely kicked her ass.  
  
"Hey, don't break the bowl okay?" Dawn teased the preoccupied Slayer.  
  
Oops. Faith eased up, giving the spoon a few more turns before setting it   
back on the countertop. "What's next?" she asked.  
  
Pushing back a long strand of hair that had escaped her scrunchie Dawn looked   
around and thought about it. Faith almost laughed at the cute little face she   
made while doing that. "Think we should add something to this? Maybe   
chocolate chips or something?" she asked, looking up at her with those blue   
blue eyes.  
  
Faith didn't answer for a moment, losing herself in the color. Finally she   
blinked though "What'd you say?"  
  
Dawn frowned a little and leaned on the counter across from her. "Are you   
feeling okay? You seem a little off lately..." she asked in a lowered voice,   
concern scrawled upon her features.  
  
"Oh, you know me. I just get a little lost in my head sometimes." Faith said   
with a shrug. She smiled at Dawn then. It was nice having someone be all   
worried about you and stuff. "Thanks."  
  
Reaching out, Dawn squeezed her hand as she straightened up again. "Okay, but   
if you wanna talk or something... " she said, smiling back at Faith. And   
suddenly she bounced back to the task at hand, moving toward the cabinets as   
she repeated her question of earlier "So, chocolate chips?"  
  
"Go for it. The more calories the better," Faith encouraged. Her eyes   
followed Dawn as she bent to retrieve the round pan from the cabinet,   
noticing the graceful little dip that peeked out from beneath the other's   
shirt and the smooth curves of her behind.  
  
Faith felt the temperature rise in the kitchen and it had nothing to do with   
the preheating oven. As she looked at the younger girl she berated herself.   
Didn't the words 'jail bait' have an even more significant meaning to her   
now? Yet still she couldn't control the rush of lust within her.  
  
"Would you grab the bag from the cabinet above the fridge for me, please?"   
asked Dawn, unaware of the little hormonal fantasy that was playing out   
inside Faith's head, as she returned to the counter with the pan and   
shortening. Making a face at the greasy stuff Dawn smeared it around inside   
the pan, coating every inch. "Ewww..."  
  
Faith laughed. "I think, next time you make a cake you might want to buy some   
of those plastic glove things." she said.  
  
Giving Faith a dangerous look Dawn said "Oh yeah?" and promptly flicked some   
of the shortening at Faith. Now it was Faith's turn to make a face as chunks   
of the stuff splattered on her face and shirt. Trying in vain to wipe off the   
stuff she only succeeded in smearing it around on her flesh and clothes a   
little.  
  
Emitting a battle cry Faith chased after the already fleeing Dawn, around the   
counter and out of the kitchen...  
  
  
A loud giggling sound came from the other room as Faith attacked Dawn   
mercilessly with tickling fingers. "Stop, stop. You win!" Dawn cried amid the   
shrieking laughter.  
  
"Oh yeah? What do I win?" Faith asked suggestively.  
  
Moments later, the only sound to be heard was a low and lengthy moan.  
  
~*~


End file.
